


Secrets At Home

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> On Gwen’s first day home, she learns that there have been things kept from her.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 171. Come and See</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets At Home

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Secrets At Home  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none yet  
**Character/s:** Gwen, Elyan, Tom, Arthur  
**Summary:** On Gwen’s first day home, she learns that there have been things kept from her.  
**Warnings:** illness  
**Word Count:** 743  
**Prompt:** 171\. Come and See  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #2

**Secrets At Home**

Arthur knocked on the front door of Tom Leodegrance. He was surprised when it was Elyan opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Arthur?" Elyan asked.

"I wanted to see when Guinevere was getting in." Arthur shifted on his feet. "I thought she may have given your father a time frame. Has she called yet?"

"If she wanted you to know, she would have told you." Elyan folded his arms and glared at Arthur. "You need to go before Dad comes home. He still wants to thrash you for what you did."

"Tell your sister .... Tell Guinevere to come and see me when she gets home. I want to talk to her." Arthur started to walk off the porch but he turned back. "I am truly sorry for what happened. I just want her to know that. She can come and see me anytime."

Elyan just went inside and said nothing. He shut the door and turned to look at his sister at the top of the stairs. "You heard that?"

"Yes." Gwen came down the stairs.

"You aren't going to talk to him are you?" Elyan asked.

"I have to think about it." Gwen said. "Where is Dad? Did he go out?"

"He had something he had to do." Elyan shrugged.

"Elyan, Dad doesn't look well." Gwen watched as many emotions flashed across his face. "Do you know if he's seen a doctor?"

Elyan shrugged again. "He wouldn't tell me if he had. You know how private he is."

Gwen gave her brother a suspicious look. "Elyan, you have been living with him. Surely, he must have said something."

"I've been busy." Elyan took his jacket off the hook by the door. "I have to get to work."

Gwen sighed. "I'll be here when you get back. I'm going to make tea." 

“Have you thought about what you're going to do? A job?” Elyan looked at his jacket. “Things are tough.”

“I know.” Gwen put her hand on his arm. “I have an appointment in the morning with Gaius to discuss openings at the hospital. I hope he has something for me.”

“Gaius always said you were his best nurse.” Elyan smiled. He patted her hand. “I best be off.”

Gwen smiled. “Go on. I have tea to make. I may even make some of those cookies that you and Dad like.”

“That sounds lovely. I’m glad you’re home, Gwen.” Elyan nodded and went out the door.

Gwen went in the kitchen to make tea. She looked through the pantry and found the ingredients to make cookies and got started on them.

Tom slipped in the front door. He could hear Gwen puttering around the kitchen. He didn't want her to see him at that moment so he slipped quietly up the stairs to his room.

Gwen heard a noise upstairs. She walked to the bottom of the steps. “Dad! Is that you?”

“Yes! I've got a headache. I'm going to rest.” Tom called down to her. “I'll be down for supper. Don't worry.”

Gwen looked up the stairs. “Okay Dad.”

A few hours later, Gwen went upstairs to see if her father was hungry. It was almost suppertime and she didn’t know what to prepare. She knocked on his door. “Dad, are you awake?”

“Yes.” Her father’s voice sounded weak through the door.

Gwen tried to open the door but it was locked. “Dad, are you all right. If you’re ill, I can help. I am a nurse.”

“I’m fine Gwen. Just a little tired. I’ll be down in a minute or two.” Tom was moving around in his room but the door didn’t open.  

“You don’t have to get up just yet. I wanted to know what you wanted for supper.” Gwen said. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yes. I’m sure. Make anything you like.” Tom said.

“I’ll come up when it’s on the table.” Gwen looked at the locked door then headed back down the stairs.  

When Gwen reached the kitchen, she picked up her mobile on the table and called Merlin.

“Hullo?”

“Merlin, tell me the truth. Is my father ill?”

Merlin hesitated. “Gwen, you know I can’t tell you that.”

“You just did.”

Gwen disconnected the call and sat down at the kitchen table. So many things went through her mind and none of them were good. She took a deep breath after a few minutes and got started on supper.


End file.
